Apache Kid Vol 1 16
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * and his gang Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Brand of the Outlaw! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = While attempting to cross the plains to hunt for buffalo Red Hawk and the Apache Kid are surprised to find a fence put up on part of the land and a warning from Warner Grant, the landowner, that all trespassers particularly Native Americans will be shot on sight. Faced with the potential starvation of his people, the Apache Kid tells Red Hawk and the others to wait for him to find a solution to the problem and rides off. Out of sight the Apache Kid changes into his alter-ego of Aloysius Kare and crosses over onto Grant's land. Shortly after doing so he is almost blown up by an explosive charge and shot at by Grant himself. Grant warns Kare that his land is boobytrapped with explosives and explains that he has done so to keep people off his land, Native Americans in particular due to the bloodshed caused by the last Indian War he vowed to never let either party on any land that he should own. Kare tells Grant that he has no right to bar the Apaches from getting to the hunting grounds they have used for hundreds of years. Grant refuses to listen and sets off another charge using the blast to escape. The blast also frees a flow of water that threatens to flood the gulch they are fighting in. Kare manages to escape the quickly flooding land, and tracks Grant back to his home. There he spots some of the flood water seeping toward the electrified fence that Grant has erected around his property. The sparks from the contact from the water and fence cause Grants house to light on fire with Grant trapped inside. Kare then changes into the Apache Kid and rescues Grant from the danger. Realizing the errors of his way, Grant promises to take down his fence and allow the Apaches to travel through his land to hunt from now on. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Thundering Hoofs | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Range War and the Panhandle! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bob Forgione | Inker4_1 = Jack Abel | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = The Flaming Tomahawk! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Werner Roth | Inker5_1 = Werner Roth | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Apache Kid returns to his home on day to hear local malcontent Swift Buffalo telling his son Little White Pine that the white men who have settled on their lands need to be driven out. Apache Kid confronts Swift Buffalo telling him that fighting the white man will lead to the destruction of their people. Angered, Swift Buffalo challenges the Apache Kid to a fight, a trail of combat that the Kid easily wins. Accepting defeat Swift Buffalo decides to take his son and leave the tribe and find others that will help him wage war against the settlers who have encroached on their lands. Hearing this Red Hawk fears the worst if Swift Buffalo can find those willing to take up his cause, but the Apache Kid assures his adopted father that he will resolve the conflict before there is any bloodshed. Leaving the village, the Apache Kid changes into his alter ego of Aloysius Kare and pays a visit to Fort Madison to meet with his friend Captain Bill Gregory. Kare tries to get Bill to agree to not fight back against any attacks from Native Americans, but when a flaming tomahawk -- a declaration of war -- lands at the fort, Bill tells Kare that he cannot shirk his duty as a soldier and rallies his troops for the counter-attack. Kare rushes out and changes back into the Apache Kid and tracks down Swift Buffalo and his army. He then watches as they engage the soldiers, when Swift Buffalo takes a bullet to the shoulder his son Little White Pine tries to rush to his aid. Seeing his son running into harms way, Swift Buffalo orders him to turn back but the boy does not listen. The Apache Kid then pulls the boy to safety making Swift Buffalo to realize the errors of his way and surrenders to the army soldiers promising not to fight in the future. Swift Buffalo then thanks the Apache Kid for teaching him that war is not the way. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}